


Ночные тени

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 5lvl - Миди [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Как-то старый колдун подарил своему внуку на день рождения игрушечного солдатика, сказав, что дарит судьбу.





	Ночные тени

 

**1**

  
  
У Джека не было никого, кого бы он мог бы назвать своим, не было настоящих друзей, не подкупленных его родителями и положением самого Джека, не было любимого человека. Он был настолько одинок, насколько может быть принц, окружённый толпой придворных.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — дамы в красивых пышных платьях, жеманно улыбались, прикрывая губы веерами, строили глазки в надежде этот рассвет встретить в спальне принца.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — кавалеры в напудренных париках ухмылялись, представляя принца, распростёртого на их постелях.  
  
Но у Джека не было никого.  
  
В детстве, когда он был совсем маленьким, у него были мама и папа, не король с королевой, а именно родители. Они любили его, называли как-то очень ласково, обнимали и читали перед сном сказки. Джек и не понял, из-за чего всё переменилось, только помнил день, когда отец вдруг стал королём и для него, глянул с брезгливой холодностью и не протянул в ответ руки.  
  
Джеку было семь, когда его мир пошатнулся.  
  
Тот день рождения обещал стать особенным. Они впервые со старшей сестрой отмечали праздники в разных залах, с разными угощениями и приглашенными гостями. Джеку больше не надо было развлекать визгливых подружек сестры, есть отвратительный клубничный торт и искать свои подарки среди розово-золотистых свёртков для принцессы. А самое главное — приехал его прадед.  
  
Об Абадоне ходили разные слухи. Кто-то называл его чёрным колдуном, кто-то считал старого короля чуть ли не драконом, живущим на груде золота в зачарованном замке, но доподлинно о нём никто ничего не знал. Для Джека он был любимым дедом, всегда радующим его какими-нибудь волшебными штуковинами, научившим простейшим фокусам и рассказывающим, почему это важно — быть настоящим человеком.  
  
И дарил он Джеку всегда самые правильные и нужные подарки.  
  
На семилетие правнука Абадон приехал только к самому концу праздника. Не сняв пыльного тяжёлого плаща и старой широкополой шляпы, присел рядом с Джеком, обнял его как-то по-особенному крепко и протянул игрушку — странного солдатика, лицо которого скрывала не менее странная маска. Тот не двигался, не играл на музыкальных инструментах, застыл по стойке смирно, прижав левый металлический кулак к груди.  
  
Джек покрутил игрушку в руках, впервые не понимая и не особо радуясь подарку; ведь он совсем взрослый, вон, даже отец подарил собственного коня и меч, ещё тупой, тренировочный, но совсем уже как настоящий, тяжёлый, с красиво украшенными ножнами, а тут простая игрушка.  
  
— Я дарю тебе твою судьбу, мальчик мой, — сказал тогда Абадон, закашлявшись. — И только тебе ведомо, как ею распорядиться.  
  
Джек тогда ничего не понял, обиделся на прадеда за такую безделицу, закинув солдатика подальше в сундук, и не вспоминал о нём несколько месяцев, не понимая, отчего отец так холодно смотрит, мать не прижимает больше к пышному подолу юбки, не сажает на колени. Почему вся любовь и ласка теперь принадлежат Мишель, ведь они близнецы и оба заслужили родительское тепло?  
  
Только через несколько лет конюх, с которым подружился юный принц, рассказал, что все ждали на его семилетие особенного подарка от умирающего мага, что он одарит любимого правнука, отдаст свой замок, богатства, знания, силу, наконец, но Абадон принёс игрушку.  
  
Джек смотрел на солдатика и не мог, понять почему всё так. Ну игрушка, что тут такого? Разве это Джек виноват, что прадед не захотел делиться? Но Сайлас, видимо, считал как-то по-другому.  
  
Игрушечный солдатик с тех пор поселился в постели принца. Ему Джек рассказывал обо всех своих маленьких победах и поражениях, ему жаловался на придворных лизоблюдов, старающихся урвать от немилости короля к сыну что-то своё, на задравшую нос сестру. Ему хотелось верить, что игрушка живая, ведь солдатик так внимательно слушал, смотря своими серьёзными серебристыми глазами прямо в душу.  
  
— Нет, ты представляешь? — Джек подтянул колени к груди. — Графиня Антуанетта Труйе. Мерзкая богатая старуха. Ты бы только её видел. «Ах, мальчик мой, как же вы юны и прекрасны!» — Джек приложил ладонь к груди, хлопая ресницами и вытягивая губы трубочкой. — Да рядом с ней даже отец юноша цветущий. И главное, мне даже жениться на ней не надо, так, составить приятной даме компанию на пару ночей за хорошее вознаграждение короне. Мерзость. Как отец так может? Продавать собственного сына как постельную девку…  
  
Джек вздохнул, погладил единственного слушателя по немного выцветшему мундиру, коснулся пальцем сжатой в кулак ладони, на мгновение почувствовав тепло, отдёрнул руку и вновь коснулся. Железный кулак был холодным, как лёд.  


 

***

  
Он пришел к Антуанетте Труйе, когда та спала, и наклонился над старухой, похрапывавшей на пышной перине. Надавил ладонью на горло, а когда она вскинулась, задыхаясь, сказал скрипучим и хриплым от долгого молчания голосом:  
  
— Ты забудешь о своих притязаниях на принца Джонатана. Забудешь навсегда. Иначе я приду к тебе во сне и задушу тебя. Ты будешь умирать долго и мучительно. Очень долго. Очень мучительно.  
  
Старуха закивала, выпучив от страха глаза и лишившись голоса.  
  
— Завтра ты скажешь королю, что отзываешь свое предложение. И больше никогда не подойдешь к принцу ближе, чем на пять шагов. Иначе…  
  
Он снова надавил ей на горло. Старуха хрипела, царапала накрашенными ногтями металлическую руку, а потом обмякла, провалившись в глубокий обморок.  
  
Он посмотрел на нее, кивнул сам себе. Она послушается.  


 

***

  
Джек встрепенулся, садясь в постели, схватился рукой за горло. Дышалось с трудом, сердце заходилось, будто бы он стал свидетелем чего-то очень важного, личного, не предназначенного для его глаза. Но как бы он хотел, чтобы этот сон был правдой, чтобы нашёлся хоть кто-то, способный постоять за него, решить хоть часть проблем, даже таким радикальным методом.  
  
Скосив взгляд на подушку рядом, принц глянул на Солдата. Тот так же лежал, укрытый одеялом, как Джек и уложил его вечером перед сном. Тяжело вздохнув, Джек лёг рядом на бок, лицом к своему неожиданному защитнику.  
  
— Ты всё время рядом, — прошептал принц, коснулся ладонью чёрного нездешнего мундира. — Хотел бы и я стать по настоящему игрушечным, стоять рядом с тобой на полке, а не передаваться из рук в руки, как особо ценный трофей. Спасибо, что слушаешь и спасаешь, пусть и во сне.  
  
Утром, умывшись и надев парадный костюм, Джек остановился у двери в кабинет отца. Сегодня должен прибыть гонец от графини Труйе с договором «купли-продажи». Скрипнув зубами, принц расправил плечи. Он никогда не был марионеткой, никогда не боялся трудностей, прошёл не одну военную компанию от обычного оруженосца до рыцаря, сам, без помощи имени и отца, которому было наплевать, что станет с его сыном. А уж со старой перечницей он как-нибудь справится.  
  
Отец был зол. Джек это понял с одного взгляда. Тонкие губы плотно сжаты, на щеках лихорадочный румянец, взгляд мечет молнии.  
  
— Отец. — Джек подошёл, встал напротив широкого стола, коснулся дубовой столешницы, держась за неё как за последнюю преграду.  
  
— Что ты сделал, поганец? — рыкнул Сайлас.  
  
— Я не понимаю вас, отец.  
  
Он и правда не понимал, чем вызвал такую ярость. Вроде правила соблюдал, в трапезной не показывался, принимая пищу либо у себя, либо со слугами на кухне, бывал в церкви, продолжал гонять солдат по плацу.  
  
— Графиня отказалась от тебя, — зашипел король, едва не плюясь ядом.  
  
— Почему? — вопрос сорвался с языка раньше, чем Джек успел обрадоваться такому желанному избавлению.  
  
— Это я у тебя спросить хотел. Ещё вчера леди Труйе мечтала о тебе, а сегодня отказ! Знаете ли, ей пора о душе подумать, а не о плотских удовольствиях! И вообще в монастырь собирается, к богу поближе! Что за ересь? Что ты наговорил графине?  
  
Сайлас вскочил, ударил ладонями по столешнице.  
  
— Но… отец, как я мог? — Джек отступил к двери.  
  
— Убирайся! Видеть тебя не желаю.  
  
Джек летел к себе, сияя от радости. Пусть это и было скорее всего совпадением, но он снова свободен, хоть и весьма номинально, хоть всего лишь от Антуанетты.  
  
Ввалившись в комнату, принц прижал к груди Солдата, расхохотался.  
  
— Представляешь, она отказалась! Да-да-да! Она передумала!  


 

***

  
Ночью Солдат пришел к Джеку и долго гладил его по волосам живой рукой, сидя на краю кровати. Джек улыбался во сне, и Солдат очень не хотел его покидать, но ушел, едва забрезжила утренняя заря.  
Но он вернется. Солдат знал, что он вернется. Джеку не надо даже просить об этом. Солдат придёт.  


 

***

  
Дни тянулись за днями.  
  
Джек всё чаще стал пропадать на конюшне. Очень уж ему нравился сильный улыбчивый конюх Василь, хоть и не был тот нисколько похож на Солдата, снящегося всё чаще и чаще. Но одними же снами жить не будешь, вот и тянулся принц к любому, кто пригреет да словом добрым приветит.  
  
— Что, высочество, снова здесь? — рассмеялся Василь. — Так помоги, не стой столбом, или не привычен ручки утруждать?  
  
Джек вспыхнул до корней волос, схватился за лопату, принялся вычищать денник своего коня.  
  
Мало кто знал из дворовых, да и придворных, что король сына учиться отправлял в самую обычную военную академию, для простого люда, тех, кто в оруженосцы метит, и Джек привык вставать рано утром, наскоро обтираться холодной водой и выходить на разминку, чтобы не привыкнуть к сытости и лености.  
  
Вычистив все денники до одного, Джек разогнул натруженную спину, утёр рубахой пот со лба. Василь, поначалу насмешливо наблюдавший за принцем, лишь головой покачал, достал откуда-то мазь, да тряпицу чистую, руки Джеку перевязать видимо, но как глянул и не нашёл кровавых мозолей, лишь присвистнул.  
  
— Вон оно как, высочество, век живи, век учись, — и подмигнул. — Пойдёшь коней купать, высочество?  
  
Джек, обмирая, седлал Бурана, стараясь не коситься на Василя. Он прекрасно понимал, что зовут его не купаться, не на прогулку, может, проверить хотят, а может…  
  
Сглотнув, он вскочил в седло, ударил коня в бока пятками, как только они выехали за ворота, и помчал, аж ветер в ушах засвистел. Устал он быть правильным, шарахаться от простых людей, ходить, гордо вскинув подбородок, когда спину к земле бременем гнёт, когда и забыл он уже, каково это — быть в чужих объятиях, не отвечать ни за что, ни за себя, ни за завтра, быть кому-то нужным.  
  
На берегу Джек скинул сапоги, штаны, рубаху, оставшись лишь в исподнем, расседлал коня и пустил пастись вольно. Широкая ладонь Василя обожгла кожу меж лопаток.  
  
— Смотрю на тебя, высочество, и пригож ты, и ладен, жаль не девка.  
  
Сильные руки сжали, скрутили запястья.  
  
Джек рванулся, забился. Но конюх был и сильнее, и тяжелее в разы.  
  
— Ну-ну, высочество, не дёргайся ты так. Чай, не впервой любиться будешь. Вон как глазками сверкал да заголялся, или ты так, поиграться хотел? — Василь расплылся в похабной ухмылке и саданул со всей силы под рёбра Джеку, выбивая дух.  
  
Джек не скулил, не вырывался, пока мозолистые руки блуждали по его груди, лишь скрипел зубами и взгляд отводил. Противно ему было, что всё так, он же ничего не потребовал бы, сам бы ластился, но Василь решил силой взять, сноровисто развязывая шнуровку исподнего, чтобы не порвать, не испортить и принц потом пожаловаться не смог. Да и все знали во дворце, что самого Джека и обвинят в чём бы дело ни было.  
  
— Что же ты, высочество, не хочешь совсем ничего? — усмехнулся конюх, сжав лапищей мягкий, безучастный ко всему член принца.  
  
Джек рванулся изо всех сил, въехал коленом как раз по причинному месту Василя, вывернулся из его хватки и, подхватив одежду, ломанулся в лес, свистнув Бурана.  
  
Во дворец вернулся только поздней ночью, успокоившись и кое-как приведя себя в порядок. Не ожидал он такого от конюха, которого знал не один год, не был готов, расслабился совсем, вот и поплатился за доверчивость, желание быть хоть кому-то нужным. И не сказать, что Василь не был в своём праве, Джек сам подставился.  
  
Сорвав с себя одежду, с омерзением откинул её в сторону. В купальню идти не хотелось, банщик ещё, чего доброго, отцу доложит, что принц ведёт себя странно, дёргается, а потому отмылся кое-как в тазу для умывания, растёр запястья, зная, что завтра утром придётся рубаху с кружевом на манжетах надеть, скрывая синяки.  
  
— Вот так вот, — горько усмехнулся Джек. Сел напротив лежащего на подушке Солдата, вздохнул тяжело. — Лучше бы я не вернулся с войны. Я ведь к Василю ходил, думал, хоть он во мне человека видит, — он потёр запястья, улёгся, прижав Солдата к груди, чувствуя, как по телу разливается сонное тепло. — Только тебе я и нужен.  


 

***

  
Солдат вломился в комнатушку конюха над конюшней и пинком сбросил его с лежанки. Зажал рот, чтобы тот не орал, и долго избивал, ломая кости. А потом сдернул с измолоченного, как сноп на гумне, тела штаны и железной рукой оторвал ему срамной уд вместе с мудями. Засунул в рот как можно глубже и долго стоял над конюхом, глядя, как тот корчится, умирая.  
  
Солдат был в ярости. Никто не смеет покушаться на его принца. Никто!  
  
Когда небо за маленьким окошком начало сереть, Солдат ушел, оставив в вонючей каморке остывающий труп.  
  
Вымыть руки он уже не успевал. Но, может, принц не заметит.  


 

***

  
Джек всю ночь метался, будто в бреду. Снился ему Василь с чёрными, без светлой полоски радужки, глазами, тянул к нему свои руки, скалился, плевался кровавой пеной, скулил то ли от похоти, то ли от боли, и всё вокруг было красным от крови.  
  
За окном раздался истошный визг. Джек потёр занывшие виски, поднялся, натянул на себя чистое, распахнул окно, высунувшись наружу, стараясь продышаться. Ему было определённым образом было всё равно, что творилось внизу. Больше он не пойдет в конюшни, нечего там и до этого было делать, не королевское это занятие — лопатой махать и за лошадьми ухаживать.  
  
Завтрак он попросил Клару принести в комнаты. Василь часто завтракал со всеми, и видеть его было выше сил Джека.  
  
Дождавшись, пока горничная заправит постель да приберётся по-быстрому, Джек поел и занялся разбором дел. Хоть отец и не любил его, как мог только, отстранил от дел государственных, но армия почти полностью была вверена принцу. Никто, кроме него, был не способен разобраться с поставками провианта в срок, укреплением крепостей. Солдаты любили Джека, чувствуя в нём одного из них, разговаривали открыто, не скрывая проблемы, делились дельными подчас предложениями, усовершенствованиями. И каждого он выслушивал, записывал, обещая подумать, и ни одну идею не выбрасывал, посчитав негодной, всё точно не рассчитав и не попробовав применить.  
  
Когда подошло время обеда, в кабинет, постучавшись, бочком вошла заплаканная Клара, поставила на низкий столик большой поднос, уставленный яствами.  
  
— Что случилось у тебя? — спросил Джек, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Ваше высочество, — шмыгнула носом Клара, шумно высморкалась.  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
Он отложил подписанный документ в сторону.  
  
— Василя сегодня ночью убили, — обмирая, прошептала Клара и перекрестилась. — Да так страшно, что лекарь лишь руками развёл и колдуна звать отсоветовал. Не поможет тут никто. Тут злой дух над ним куражился, откусил ему всё.  
  
— Что, всё?  
  
— Ну, то самое… — Клара зарумянилась и, извинившись, выскочила за дверь.  
  
Джек откинулся на спинку стула, потёр лоб. Он был отчасти рад, что с конюхом беда приключилась, поделом, но он даже представить себе не мог, кто же так сильно ненавидел Василя, чтобы причинное место с корнем выдрать. Надо бы к лекарю заглянуть и узнать, что и как там было на самом деле, а то бабские разговоры послушать, так там нечистый резвился. Но не сейчас. Кошмары так и не дали нормально выспаться.  
  
Джек, не раздеваясь, упал на постель, едва солнце начало клониться к закату, притянул к себе Солдата, мельком осмотрел и замер, приглядываясь. Что-то с его игрушкой было явно не так. Вся левая ладонь Солдата была красной, будто бы от крови.  


 

***

  
И снова Солдат ерошил правою, живою рукой волосы спящего Джека, а потом вытянулся рядом с ним поверх одеяла и обнял, как смог. Джек, сопя, устроил голову на живом плече Солдата.  
  
Солдат лежал рядом со своим принцем почти до рассвета, наслаждаясь теплом и близостью. Но восток уже зарозовел, зазолотился, вот-вот взойдет солнце.  
  
Пора было уходить.  
  
Солдат очень надеялся, что Джек снова позовет его. И в то же время надеялся, что повода не будет, что никто больше не обидит его принца. Никто не сделает ему больно и ни к чему не принудит.  
  
Но если такое снова случится, если Джек догадается сказать — Солдат придет и все исправит. Потому что он жив только для Джека. Только для него.  
  
За мгновение до того, как над горизонтом показался краешек восходящего солнца, Солдат поцеловал Джека в лоб и ушел.  


 

**2**

  
Джек просыпался каждое утро бодрым, отдохнувшим, не чувствуя ни слабости, ни болезненной ломоты в членах от слишком мягкой перины. Всю ночь ему снился Он — его личный Солдат. Он приходил, садился у постели, гладил по волосам, шептал даже что-то, но Джек плыл в мягкой дрёме и не мог ни разобрать слов, ни подняться навстречу.  
  
Солдат укладывался рядом, притягивал принца в свои объятия и согревал собой всю оставшуюся ночь, навевая приятные лёгкие сны. Чтобы утром раствориться в предрассветных сумерках, напоследок коснувшись горячими губами лба Джека. И после таких ночей принц был почти счастлив, хотя он бы предпочёл просыпаться не в одиночестве. Хотя тут он немного кривил душой. С ним был Солдат, хоть и игрушкой, он лежал рядом на подушке, равнодушно уставившись нарисованными глазами в потолок.  
  
Многие заметили поразительную перемену в принце. Кто-то списывал это на случайный роман с кем-то из дворовых, кто-то грешил на волшебные зелья и перешедший-таки правнуку дар старого Абадона, но Джек лишь открещивался да смеялся над самыми занятными версиями.  
  
Сайлас так же присматривался к сыну, дважды вызвав его в кабинет, пристально с минуту разглядывал Джека, чуть ли не принюхивался, и отослал, не спросив ни слова.  
  
Зато активизировались дворцовые лизоблюды, накинулись стайкой голодных пираний, заворковали, принялись льстить и всячески задабривать непривычного к такому вниманию принца.  
  
Поначалу Джек не понял, с чего вся эта активность, смеялся, рассказывая Солдату, как леди Коллет упорно падала ему в объятия, потираясь набитым ватой корсажем, томно вздыхала, закатывала глаза. Он-то грешным делом решил, что девушке действительно стало нехорошо. И рванув лиф её платье, чтобы легче дышалось, под завистливые вздохи товарок подхватил на руки и понёс к лекарю.  
  
Припадочная прелестница тут же ожила, разрумянилась, залепетала что-то о собственной невинности, обвила тонкими руками шею принца, прижалась губами к его щеке и была крайне удивлена, оказавшись не в опочивальне принца, на его постели, а в сумраке каморки дворцового травника, на жёсткой кушетке с каким-то вонючим кустом под носом. Звонко расчихалась и, подхватив пышные юбки, умчалась в неизвестном направлении, обозвав Джека извращенцем.  
  
Они потом долго залечивали со старым Диниром моральные травмы брусничной настойкой, после которой Джек нашёл свою комнату разве что на ощупь и вырубился поверх одеяла, объяснив Солдату, что он его, конечно, уважает, но… Что «но», договорить не смог, громогласно захрапев.  


 

***

  
Солдат навестил фрейлину и отшлепал ее — не сильно, только чтобы сидеть не смогла несколько дней. Объяснил, за что, и вернулся к спящему Джеку.  
  
Лег рядом, вытянувшись на широкой кровати, устроил взлохмаченную голову принца у себя на груди и гладил его по плечам, обтянутым батистовой рубахой, до самого утра. Принц спал, обнимая Солдата за пояс, и Солдату хотелось, чтобы утро не наступало как можно дольше. Чтобы сегодня была самая длинная ночь в году.  
  
Но было лето, и солнце поднялось слишком рано. Едва первый его луч, пробившись сквозь занавеску, упал на дальнюю стену, Солдат почувствовал, что возвращается в ту форму, в которую был заперт старым мудрым колдуном королевских кровей.  
  
Солдат не верил в чудеса, и все же надеялся на чудо. На то, что когда-нибудь принц догадается и сможет снять заклятие.  


 

***

  
Проснувшись, едва солнце вызолотило зубцы замковых башен, Джек поднялся, потянулся, удивлённо покрутил головой, совершенно не чувствуя привычного после таких посиделок похмелья. Сделал для себя пометку почаще забредать на огонёк к травнику, а то совсем старик загрустил после того, как Роза увлеклась кровопусканиями и почти отказалась от его травок и притираний.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — Клара мышкой проскользнула в покои принца, протянула свежую рубаху. — Вы сегодня раньше обычного. Неужто к балу-маскараду готовиться будете? Почтите своим сиятельным присутствием?  
  
— А я и забыл как-то, — без особого интереса ответил Джек, перебирая оставленные для него письма солдатни, которые король никогда не удостоит своим вниманием. — Чем на этот раз решила обрядиться королевская чета?  
  
— Луиза и Соломон, — мечтательно сложила руки на груди Клара.  
  
— Не слышал о таких.  
  
— Что вы, ваше высочество, это же из любимого романа Её Величества, — горничная приложила ладони к пылающим щекам. — Такая красивая история и очень модная в этом сезоне, про дворянку Луизу Марию Контье, плывшую на корабле на собственную свадьбу. Она не хотела замуж и всегда мечтала о свободе. А-ах! Но на корабль напали пираты. Разграбили, всех убили, а женщин, вы только представьте, решили продать на невольничий рынок. Но капитан влюбился в гордую Луизу.  
  
— И они, послав к морскому дьяволу все людские и божьи законы, бороздили моря вдвоём и грабили других неудачников? — закончил за неё Джек, насмешливо глянул на удивлённо хлопающую ресницами Клару.  
  
— Вы тоже поклонник этой книги, ваше высочество?  
  
— Нет, дорогая, — отмахнулся принц. — Просто все эти книги написаны на один манер. И не удивлюсь, если половина дам и где-то треть кавалеров на нынешнем балу будут именно Луизой и Соломоном.  
  
— Вот ужас-то! — всплеснула руками Клара и выскочила за дверь, но тут же сунулась обратно, заинтересованно окинув принца взглядом. — А вы кем будете, Ваше высочество?  
  
— Собой я буду, собой, но в маске.  
  
Чёрная простая маска уже давно лежала в верхнем ящике комода. Джек и не посещал обычно балы, уезжая на воинские смотры или сказываясь больным, чтобы не смотреть на пьяные холёные морды придворных, не слушать льстивые заверения в дружбе, не танцевать с дамами, задыхаясь смрадом их чересчур сладких духов. Но в этом году он-таки решил принять участие в празднествах. Не век же бегать, ещё сочтут трусом.  
  
Праздник не задался с самого начала.  
  
Стоило Джеку ступить в зал, как его окружила галдящая толпа, здороваясь, хлопая по спине, как старого друга, хотя он совершенно не представлял, кто все эти люди.  
  
Как и предсказывал Джек, не у одного него вечер пошёл насмарку. Если Сайлас довольно сверкал глазами, увидев, сколько в зале Соломонов и поняв, что ни один он сегодня щеголяет в аляповатом костюме пирата с чучелом попугая на плече, то Роза была мрачнее грозовой тучи. Как это так, кто-то ещё посмел одеться Луизой? Но менять что-то было поздно.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Джек поискал глазами сестру и чуть было не подавился глотком вина.  
  
Он, конечно, знал, что Мишель очень оригинальная девушка, но то, что она умудрится найти такого же, мягко говоря, оригинального молодого человека, мог только догадываться и немного посочувствовать.  
  
Давида Шепарда он знал хорошо и, скажем так, недолюбливал. Шепард был выбившимся каким-то невероятным везением из самых низов рыцарем, но совершенно не знавшим «берегов» и когда следует остановиться. Джек хмыкнул. Что же, милой сестричке он был под стать. Но их костюмы были верхом идиотизма.  
  
Если Мишель, одетую как селянку-пастушку, он ещё мог воспринимать с долей юмора, то на здорового плечистого барана Шепарда спокойно смотреть было невозможно, тут же пробирало на смех и нездоровые ассоциации.  
  
— Ваше высочество.  
  
К Джеку подплыла одна из «Луиз», кокетливо улыбнулась напомаженными губами.  
  
— Миледи.  
  
— Сегодня такой прекрасный вечер, но здесь так душно, — она тяжело задышала, в ладонях задрожал веер.  
  
— Вам нехорошо? — скучающе окинув толпу взглядом, поинтересовался Джек. Знал он все эти заигрывания и покупался на них, только потому что по этикету так и было положено: она падает в обморок и даёт ему себя поймать, а дальше на усмотрение парочки. — Проводить вас в сад, миледи?  
  
— Ах, будьте так добры.  
  
Прелестница тут же осела немалым грузом на руки принца.  
  
В саду тут и там хихикали по кустам обжимающиеся парочки. Джек завёл «Луизу» в беседку, усадил на низкую скамейку, сел рядом. Для него это тоже была очень нужная передышка, не любил он бесполезные действия и бесполезных людей, а на таких балах все только пили и веселились. Какие серьезные встречи и разговоры на маскараде, пусть и все друг друга узнавали почти сразу?  
  
— Мой принц, — пролепетала недавно задыхавшаяся «Луиза», устроила голову на плече. — Сегодня такой прекрасный вечер, такие красивые сияющие звёзды.  
  
Джек с сомнением поднял глаза на потолок беседки. Звёзд не нашёл, но решил не портить игру скучающей прелестницы, промолчав.  
  
— Так прекрасно поют ночные птицы.  
  
Рядом кто-то очень протяжно застонал, заставив Джека прыснуть от смеха.  
  
— Давайте же выпьем за то, чтобы этот вечер ещё долго не заканчивался.  
  
Откуда-то в руках Джека появился бокал. Что было дальше, принц едва ли мог вспомнить. Мир вокруг смазался, вспыхнул невыносимо жарко. Он как-то оказался в собственной спальне, отбиваясь от многорукого монстра, лезущего под одежду, и зовя на помощь единственного, кто всегда приходил, пусть даже только во снах.  


 

***

  
Солдат оторвал обезумевшую девицу от своего принца, швырнул ее в стену, так что она свалилась кулем, потеряв сознание.  
  
Уложил обеспамятевшего принца на кровать, расстегнув на нем камзол и рубашку, обтер покрытые испариной лицо и грудь влажным полотенцем.  
  
Что делать с наглой прелестницей, Солдат знал. Он перекинул ее через плечо и двинулся по теням, где ни одна живая душа, кроме черных кошек и ведьм, не могла бы его заметить, в королевскую оранжерею, к беседке, где королева Роза пила утренний кофе.  
  
Он бросил девицу за беседкой, задрал на ней юбки, стащил панталоны и выпорол тяжелой металлической рукой. Она пришла в себя от хлестких ударов по горящей огнём заднице, но Солдат придушил ее, чтобы не дергалась раньше времени, и поспешил вернуться к принцу.  
  
Принц метался в жару, его лицо и грудь раскраснелись, с него градом лил пот. Солдат раздел принца, снова обтер влажным полотенцем, принес воды и напоил.  
  
От воды принцу стало лучше. Он затих, его кожа посветлела, и вскоре он уснул. Но спал беспокойно, метался.  
  
Солдат всю ночь до утра поправлял подушки и одеяло, менял холодный компресс на высоком лбу, и с тоской покинул принца на рассвете. Как он будет без него весь день?  


 

***

  
Джек едва смог открыть слипшиеся глаза. Горло драло, всё тело болело, будто по нему промаршировали целый кавалерийский полк в полном парадном облачении. Он не мог двинуться, дышать и то было трудно.  
  
Кое-как сев, принц попытался встать на ноги, но, потерпев неудачу, повалился обратно на постель. Он бы не удивился, оказавшись где-нибудь в канаве, таким разбитым себя чувствовал, но собственная постель наводила на неутешительные выводы, что он вчера вляпался в историю, которую напрочь не помнит.  
  
— Джек, как ты мог!  
  
Мишель никогда не отличалась особым пиететом к личному пространству брата, а потому всегда врывалась в его покои без стука.  
  
— Что я на этот раз натворил? — флегматично спросил Джек, прекрасно зная, что его всё равно просветят обо всей подлости его же поступка и будут долго ездить по ушам, а потому более-менее удобно устроился в подушках, без надежды поглядывая на оставленный заботливой Кларой завтрак.  
  
— Ты покусился на честь милой Нинет! — взвилась Мишель.  
  
— И когда это я успел? И кто эта Нинет?  
  
— Вчера, — уверенно заявила сестра, отщипнув от виноградной грозди пару ягодок. — Все видели, как вы вместе уходили под руку в сторону сада, а сегодня утром Нинет нашли за беседкой, без сознания и опозоренную.  
  
— В смысле? — переспросил Джек, с трудом вспоминая беседку, терпкое вишнёвое вино и прикосновение прохладной мокрой ткани к горящей огнём коже.  
  
— Ты сорвал цветок её невинности, да ещё и поглумился над бедняжкой, отшлёпав и оставив в таком непотребном виде у всех на виду.  
  
Джек потёр ноющие виски.  
  
— Его высочество не мог это сделать, — внезапно вступилась за принца, вплывшая в его опочивальню Клара. У неё на сгибе локтя висел его парадный мундир.  
  
— Не мог? — Мишель глянула на брата.  
  
— Его высочество перепил вчера и полночи метался в горячке, не мог он насильничать госпожу, — как-то слишком загадочно улыбнулась горничная. Но Джеку не хотелось думать ни сейчас, ни потом.  
  
Промучившись весь день, принц провалился в тяжёлые сновидения, всё так же прижимая к груди Солдата.  


 

***

  
Солдат снова всю ночь менял влажные компрессы мечущемуся в горячке принцу. Надо будет найти того, кто сварил то приворотное. Еще никогда, даже в детстве, принц не болел так серьезно.  
  
Убрав очередной компресс, Солдат положил принцу на лоб холодную железную руку и замер: принц прижал ее к себе и облегченно выдохнул. Кажется, зачарованный металл помогал лучше воды с ароматическим уксусом.  
  
Солдат всю ночь не решался отойти от принца, охлаждая его разгоряченный лоб то ладонью, то ее оборотной стороной.  
  
К утру жар спал. Солдат лег рядом с принцем, обнял его, прижал к себе, целуя в висок.  
  
— Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, — очень тихо сказал он, а маска еще приглушила слова. — Всегда. Обещаю.  


 

**3**

  
Ввалившись к себе в комнату, Джек счастливо рассмеялся и прижал ладонь к пылающим зацелованным губам. В груди искрилось неподдельное удовольствие. Давно принцу не было с кем-то так легко и свободно, несмотря на то, что жизнь его проще становиться не желала. Баронет Джозеф Лейсил не был одним из прихлебателей Сайласа. Скорее, наоборот, он был молод, полон реформаторских идей и, похоже, по уши влюблён в Джека.  
  
Сев напротив Солдата, принц весело улыбнулся.  
  
— Знаешь, кажется, мне впервые действительно повезло. Джозеф, он такой… хороший. Знаю, что ты скажешь, — отмахнулся Джек, расстёгивая рубашку, повесил её на спинку стула, разгладил. — Знаю, что надо для начала присмотреться, узнать его, прежде чем пускать в сердце. И ты совершенно прав, но мне хорошо с ним, понимаешь?  
  
Джек погладил своего Солдата, уложил его рядом с собой на подушку, укрыл одеялом, будто живого, как делал каждый вечер.  
  
— Вот увидишь, он меня не обидит. Только не он.  


 

***

  
Давно не подававшее признаков жизни сердце Солдата сжималось от боли. Он лежал рядом с принцем, обнимал его, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, и понимал, что ничего, совершенно ничего не может сделать.  
  
Принц, его принц, был счастлив. Пусть только сейчас, пусть ненадолго, но счастлив. И от этого Солдату было больно и сладко.  
  
Надо было бы скользнуть по теням, узнать у домовых духов и призраков побольше об этом Джозефе, но Солдат не мог оторваться от принца ни на миг.  
  
Он вдыхал его запах, слушал его дыхание и молился неведомо кому о том, чтобы как можно дольше не приходило утро.  


 

***

  
Джек с каждым днём всё больше увязал в новом романе, растворялся в любовнике настолько сильно, что порой не замечал, как быстро проносится время. Они могли часами разговаривать ни о чём, кататься верхом, делиться прочитанным, просто сидеть на террасе, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, молчать и ни о чём не думать. С Джозефом Джек, казалось, забывал обо всех передрягах и неудачах, сваливающихся с завидной регулярностью на его голову, будто они обходили его стороной, обтекали, как вода скалу.  
  
Но отношение в королевской семье к младшему принцу и не думало меняться.  
  
Роза всё так же игнорировала его, будто и не было у неё сына, Сайлас подкидывал совершенно невыполнимые задачи, но пока рядом был баронет, всё становилось легче и понятнее.  
  
Но как бы хорошо ни было рядом с Джозефом, всё равно что-то было не так, угнетало, будто бы тянуло из Джека силы. Будто бы Джозеф был не тем, к кому стремилось измученное одиночеством сердце, с кем хотелось вот так просиживать вечера на террасе, попивая сладкий чай, слушая, как затихает сад, погружаясь в ночную дрёму.  
  
Джек гнал от себя эти мысли, не понимая, что с ним творится, считая, что, видимо, совсем зажрался, раз ищет в почти идеальном баронете какие-то недостатки, причины оттолкнуть его. Но для чего? Чтобы остаться в одиночестве? Вновь просиживать вечерами у себя в опочивальне, читая книги Солдату? Нет, Джеку нравилось ему читать, но Солдат — игрушка, пусть и снится, и в этих снах он такой настоящий, тёплый, надёжный, правильный, что Джеку иной раз просыпаться было больно, открывать глаза и находить на подушке не живого человека, а его миниатюрную копию. А Джозеф живой.  
  
Потерев лоб, Джек постарался отогнать невесёлые мысли, поднялся, укрыв Солдата одеялом, и ушёл, впервые решившись ночевать в поместье баронета.  


 

***

  
Солдат долго крался в поместье Лейсилов по теням. Было полнолуние, и теней хватало.  
  
Он вошел в опочивальню и спрятался в тени балдахина. Баронет уже спал, причмокивая во сне пухлыми зацелованными губами, а принц лежал, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в темноту.  
  
Солдат знал, что принц не увидит его в тенях. Джек же не был ни ведьмой, ни черным котом. Он читал сытое довольство в чертах принца, но не видел на его лице счастья.  
  
Солдат задержался до рассвета, но с первыми лучами солнца его дернуло обратно, и он встал бессловесной игрушкой на прикроватном столике пустой спальни принца, не уверенный, что для него осталось хоть какое-то место в его сердце.  


 

***

  
Джек хмуро скинул с колена ладонь слишком навязчивого Лейсила, перелистывая подписанные и принятые решения.  
  
— Что такое, сладкий мой? — спросил баронет, заставив принца поморщиться.  
  
Не терпел он таких вот вульгарных прозвищ. По мнению Джека, они годились разве что для постели, но никак ни для заседания совета. Пусть и мероприятие это было скорее для отвода глаз, бароны, как и другие представители высшего сословия, не имели права слова, всё и всегда решал король, но вот такие вот сборища стали постоянным ежемесячным представлением для черни, чтобы они верили в справедливость короля. Однако соблюдение приличий никто не отменял.  
  
Ладонь вновь упрямо поползла по бедру.  
  
Джека отчаянно бесили попытки Джозефа так навязчиво демонстрировать их отношения на публике. Раньше он как-то не замечал за баронетом такой тяги выделиться, блеснуть статусом официального фаворита его высочества принца Джонатана Бенджамина, прежде не радовавшего светскую общественность романами, но, видимо, ошибся и на этот раз.  
  
Джозеф был хорошим человеком, одухотворённым, гордым, готовым на войну с системой ради высшего блага. Вот только он не считал нужным интересоваться у остальных, нужно ли им такое благо.  
  
— Я хочу просить у твоего отца благословения, — сказал он, провожая Джека до его апартаментов, обнял, притиснув к стене прямо в пустом коридоре.  
  
— Для чего?  
  
— Чтобы сделать тебя полностью моим, и они больше не смели на тебя так смотреть, — Джозеф поцеловал Джека на прощанье и ушёл, весело насвистывая, провожаемый в спину тяжёлым задумчивым взглядом.  
  
Уже сидя на постели, принц привычно, когда ему надо было крепко подумать и разобраться в чём-то очень важном, гладил Солдата.  
  
— Вот как думаешь, мне стоит принять его предложение? Ты, скорее всего, скажешь «нет», но разве стоит упускать такую возможность? — Джек задумчиво коснулся сжатого железного кулака. — Он хороший, правда хороший. Ты просто его не знаешь, я бы хотел вас познакомить, он бы тебе понравился. Знаю-знаю, ты хочешь меня уберечь, — он вздохнул, укрыл Солдата, устраиваясь рядом. — Доброй ночи, и не злись на меня, пожалуйста.  


 

***

  
Солдат держал Джека в объятиях и чувствовал, как из глаз сами собой катятся слезы. Как будто он мог злиться на своего принца. Как будто он желал ему чего-то, кроме счастья.  
  
В баронете Лейсиле не было черноты, не было гнили. Он действительно был хорошим человеком. С ним его принц действительно мог стать счастливым.  
  
Но Солдату было горько, как никогда в жизни. Так горько ему не было, даже еще когда он был живым. Даже когда старый заморский колдун наживую отнимал ему левую руку по плечо и начаровывал вместо нее железную.  
  
— Джек, — сквозь маску слова звучали глухо. — Я так люблю тебя.  


 

***

  
Наутро Джек проснулся совершенно разбитым, больным, несмотря на то, что ему снова снился его верный Солдат, добрый вестник, приносящий только хорошие сновидения, снова держал его в своих объятиях, что-то говорил, но Джек всем нутром ощущал горечь и боль, сквозившие в каждом прикосновении, и совершенно не знал, что он мог бы сделать.  
  
Всё утро прошло, как в тумане. Джек спустился на кухню, больше поковырялся в тарелке, размазывая кашу по краям, чем поел. Тягостные мысли не отпускали, казалось, что он совершает непростительную ошибку, идёт совершенно не той дорогой и никак не мог понять, что же не так. Вроде он этого и хотел — быть нужным, любимым и любить самому.  
  
Вот только с «любить» были большие сложности.  
  
Нет, Джозеф был идеальным для супруга, человека, с которым Джек может пройти весь отмеренный ему жизненный путь, стабильным, но с ним было скучно и как-то неправильно. Джек то и дело оглядывался, будто выискивал кого-то другого, сам не понимая, почему.  
  
Провозившись весь день, составляя графики осеннего военного парада и смотра войск, Джек глянул в окно. Он не знал, ходил ли Джозеф к Сайласу, не знал, что на всё это ответит отец. Он, конечно, давно мечтал выпихнуть сына из дворца, убрать его с глаз, но на выгодных для себя и королевства условиях. Лейсилы не были так уж богаты или родовиты. Небольшой замок на северной границе, деревенька с сотню душ да охотничьи угодья, где только зайцы и водятся. Неплохое место для ссылки неугодного сына.  
  
Джозеф возник на пороге кабинета, когда Джек уже закончил с основными делами и сидел на подоконнике, допивая вторую бутылку вина, раздумывая, стоит ли остаться здесь или пойти к себе. Но первый вариант побеждал. Джеку было отчего-то очень стыдно показываться на глаза Солдату, весь день простоявшему на прикроватном столике.  
  
— Вот ты где, котёнок, — разулыбался баронет, распахнув объятия.  
  
— Я же просил… — скривился Джек, но поднялся, подошёл, прижавшись лишь на мгновение, чтобы понять — не то: не то тепло, совершенно другой запах, ощущения — всё было совершенно другим.  
  
— Помню-помню, солнышко, но мы же наедине. Кто нас тут услышит? Да и пусть слушают, о своём счастье кричать полагается, чтобы все знали!  
  
Вот опять. Джек отстранился, заглядывая баронету в глаза. Он опять сказал это, опять упомянул «всех», но кто «все» должны знать? Разве это не только их дело?  
  
— Я так по тебе соскучился, — влажные губы ткнулись в подбородок принца. — Ты в последнее время так занят парадом. Совсем не уделяешь мне внимания, отказываешься ехать ко мне. Тебе не понравилось? Неужто всё было так плохо?  
  
— Нет, хорошо, всё прекрасно, — принц допил вино прямо из бутылки, вымучено улыбнулся. — Устаю очень. Нет желания ещё и на лошадь садиться.  
  
— Так может, к тебе? — подмигнул Джозеф. — Мы всё равно почти что супруги, никто и слова не скажет о твоей чести.  
  
Джек закатил глаза, но тут же воспрял духом. Он ведь и правда хотел привести жениха к себе, чтобы познакомить с самым важным существом в своей жизни, с Солдатом, представить их наконец друг другу.  
  
В апартаментах принца было тихо и сумрачно. Солдат одиноко стоял на столике.  
  
У Джека сердце сжалось. Он каждый раз заставлял себя уходить, не брать игрушку с собой.  
  
— И кому ты хотел меня представить? — насмешливо спросил баронет, оглядывая совершенно пустую спальню.  
  
Джек взял в руки Солдата, привычно провёл пальцами по плечам, по спине, здороваясь без слов, протянул Джозефу.  
  
— Игрушка? — тот покрутил Солдата в руках. — Ты хотел меня познакомить с игрушкой? Боже, Джек, это конечно безумно мило, но сколько тебе лет? Только не говори, что ты ещё и спишь с ним? — Джек отвёл глаза, чувствуя горечь на губах. — Серьёзно? — Джозеф швырнул Солдата в кресло, обнял, дёрнувшегося следом принца на себя, прижал к груди. — Теперь я буду с тобой спать, понял?  
  
Сердце Джека рыдало, разрываясь на части. Он лежал на спине, раскинув руки и безмолвно ронял слёзы, глядя в темноту, туда, где стояло кресло, в котором лежал единственный, кто, хоть и был неживым и безмолвным, всегда его понимал.  
  
— Что ты сегодня такой деревянный? — нависнув над Джеком, спросил Джозеф. — Ты обиделся из-за этой куклы? Мне попросить у него прощения или взять к нам в постель?  
  
Джек не дал ему подняться, оплёл руками, ногами, прижал к себе, задыхаясь от боли, прошивающей грудь, умирая от каждого прикосновения. Горло рвало из последних сил сдерживаемым рыданием, глаза пекло. Джек не мог смотреть на любовника, не мог к нему прикасаться, то и дело отдёргивая руки, выворачивая шею, ища глазами невидимое в темноте кресло.  
  
— Не могу я так, — Джозеф откатился в сторону. — Что тебе не так? Всё же хорошо было, или ты так сильно не хочешь становиться моим супругом?  
  
— Не хочу, — честно признался Джек.  
  
Закрыв лицо ладонями, он слушал, как Джозеф сдавлено матерится, собирая вещи, как хлопает дверью.  
  
— Снова мы с тобой одни, — усмехнулся Джек, слепо глядя в потолок.  
  
Он нисколько не сожалел о том, что отказался от любовника, что не связал свою жизнь с ним, даже наоборот, на сердце стало легко. Ведь правда, что может быть правильнее принца и его Солдата?  


 

***

  
— Я так тебе благодарен, — сказал Солдат, обнимая спящего Джека. — Мой принц, нет таких слов, чтобы это высказать.  
  
Он гладил принца по волосам, по плечам, по груди. Прижав ладонь к ребрам, ловил ею ровный, спокойный стук сердца.  
  
— Как бы я хотел встать перед тобой при свете дня, мой принц. Как бы я хотел быть с тобой без маски.  
  
Принц сонно вздохнул и прижался к Солдату теснее.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Солдат за миг до того, как встало солнце.  


 

***

  
Вновь стало проще просыпаться, не ныло сердце, не тянуло, выматывая душу. Вроде бы Джек должен был сожалеть, мучиться, передумав впоследствии, вернуться к Джозефу и просить простить его, дурака, за глупые мысли, дурное влюбчивое сердце, привычку искать подвох в любом действии. Но ничего этого не было.  
  
Потянувшись, Джек откинулся на спинку стула, глянул на стопку ещё не прочитанных писем.  
  
А может, и правда связать свою судьбу с кем-нибудь по расчёту, чтобы не зависеть, не искать причины полюбить, притереться, заплатить денег за подпись в регистрационном списке, отстоять положенную службу в храме и разъехаться в разные стороны? Сделав себе заметку подумать об этом поподробнее, Джек вернулся к делам. Он видел Джозефа рано утром, отметив, как плохо тот выглядит, но так и не решился подойти. Если рвать, то разом, без глупых сожалений и попыток оправдаться. Пусть лучше баронет считает его мерзавцем, чем тешит себя беспочвенными надеждами.  
  
— Ваше высочество, — поскребся в дверь секретарь Джека. — Вас просит к себе Его величество король.  
  
Отец редко звал к себе Джека, предпочитая общаться письмами или передавая указания через доверенных лиц, будто они не жили в одном дворце, а находились как минимум на разных концах королевства.  
  
— Вы меня вызывали, отец?  
  
Джек вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
  
— Слышал, ты связать свою судьбу с этим пройдохой Лейсилом решил? — Сайлас улыбнулся. — Что же, одобряю. Как раз порядок на границах наведёшь, гарнизонную крепость подлатаешь. Я тебе даже приданое отпишу, чтобы молодые ни в чём не нуждались.  
  
— Откуда у вас такие сведения, отец? — изумился Джек.  
  
— Так мальчишка этот, Джозеф вроде как, самолично ко мне на поклон утром пришёл, — король потёр ладони. — Вот и решил поздравить тебя лично и попросить не затягивать.  
  
— Это ошибка, отец. Баронет Джозеф Лейсил не так понял меня и решил принять желаемое за действительное. Эта свадьба невозможна. Я не люблю его.  
  
— Да причём здесь любовь? — вскинул брови Сайлас. — Короли не связывают себя узами брака по любви, мы прежде всего думаем о благе страны.  
  
— Но я не король, — возразил Джек.  
  
— Значит, нет?  
  
— Нет, ваше величество, я не выйду замуж за баронета Лейсила, — твёрдо ответил принц, вздернув подбородок.  
  
— Что же, — Сайлас хрустнул пальцами, глянул на Джека зло. — Значит, я найду тебе такого супруга, сынок, от которого ты, сколько ни упирайся, ни сучи ножками, отказаться не сможешь. А пока свободен! И чтобы глаза мои тебя не видели!  
  
Сказать, что Джек злился — это значит промолчать. Он был в ярости. Сметя со своего стола все документы, замер, облокотившись на столешницу, перевёл дыхание, кое-как собираясь с мыслями. Значит, вот оно как. Джозеф не получил своего по-хорошему и решил попробовать поиграть в кошки-мышки. Не страшно, Джек и не таких обламывал.  
  
Усмехнувшись стоящему на подоконнике Солдату, Джек подхватил две шпаги и вышел. Терпеть он не мог, когда кто-то пытался дергать за ниточки, пытаясь заставить Джека сделать что-то против его воли. И если с отцом спорить было мало того что бесполезно, так ещё и опасно, то баронету Лейсилу он это спускать не намерен.  
  
Искать бывшего любовника долго не пришлось, он расхаживал по оранжерее, подхватив под острый локоток королеву и что-то одухотворённо вещал.  
  
— Вот вы где, баронет, — оскалился Джек, сжав в ладони ножны.  
  
— Ах, дорогой! Я так рада, что вы с этим милым мальчиком решили связать себя обетами верности. Это сейчас такая редкость! — Роза взмахнула веером.  
  
— Простите, Ваше величество, — Джозеф склонился в поклоне, прижавшись губами к обтянутым перчаткой пальцам королевы. — Похоже, Его высочество немного не в духе.  
  
— Защищайся, — рыкнул Джек, перебросив ему шпагу.  
  
Принц не знал, как у бывшего любовника обстоит дело с фехтованием, да и было ему всё равно. В груди горела обида, едкое чувство униженного достоинства. Как вообще посмел какой-то баронет распоряжаться жизнью и желаниями хоть и опального, но принца по крови?  
  
Джек встал в стойку, краем глаза заметив, как побледнела королева, прижав ладошки к губам.  
  
Бой не был долгим. Если Джозеф и держал шпагу в руках, то, скорее всего, очень давно. Джек тремя выпадами выбил оружие из рук незадачливого ухажера, придал того спиной к раскидистой вишне, приставив кончик лезвия к судорожно дёрнувшемуся кадыку.  
  
— Уезжайте, баронет, из столицы и не смейте показываться мне на глаза.  
  
Взмахом шпаги Джек чирканул по горлу Джозефа, оставляя тонкую сочащаюся кровью царапину, поднял ножны, убрал шпагу и, раскланявшись перед матерью, удалился к себе, забрав из кабинета Солдата.  
  
Допив уже третью бутылку той самой брусничной настойки, он с горечью глянул на Солдата, прижал игрушку к себе, похвалившись на подушки.  
  
— Не везёт мне на мужиков. Вот если бы ты был живым, я бы в тебя влюбился.  


 

***

  
Солдат обнимал принца, целовал тонкие веки, складочку между бровями, но не решался коснуться губами пахнущих брусникой губ.  
  
Если бы он был живым! Если бы принц знал, что он живой! Если бы хотя бы догадывался!  
  
Но Джек не просыпался по ночам, словно бы близость Солдата была сама по себе сонными чарами. И Солдат не мог ему сказать ничего, что осталось бы с принцем утром, после пробуждения.  
  
Поэтому он просто обнимал его и целовал расслабленное лицо, забросив маску куда-то за изголовье кровати, и радовался, что настала осень и дни стали короче, а ночи — длиннее.  
  
Как же Солдат хотел быть с принцем при свете дня! Даже больше, чем снова стать живым и настоящим!  
  
— Мой принц, — сказал он, едва касаясь губами уха, — полюби меня. Я пробужусь для тебя и буду только с тобой. Твоей поддержкой и опорой, первой и последней линией обороны. Я готов быть для тебя всем. Я люблю тебя.  
  


 

**4**

  
Послов от князей севера ждали уже вторую неделю. Дворец лихорадило. Горничные и дворовые наводили чистоту: украшали и так нарядные залы, чтобы удивить суровых соседей, показать им весь блеск, всё великолепие маленького королевства, зажатого между величественными горами и океаном.  
  
— Сын, — Сайлас сжал плечо Джека. — Надеюсь, обойдётся без сюрпризов с твоей стороны хоть на этот раз. Северяне — народ суровый и не терпят лени и праздности. Постарайся не уронить честь королевства и лучше помалкивай. Твой рот когда-нибудь станет причиной твоей погибели. На тебя плевать, я не хочу, чтобы ты с собой утащил в бездну и всех остальных.  
  
Джек скрипнул зубами и промолчал. Ему много что было сказать отцу, но злость — не самый хороший советчик, да и тяжелые двери тронного зала распахнулись, пропуская гостей.  
  
Герольд долго надрывал горло, представляя прибывших, перечисляя все титулы и достижения. Джек старательно делал вид, что ему интересно, и пытался так уж откровенно не зевать.  
  
Окинув взглядом гостей, принц чуть не подался назад. Таких голодных хищных глаз он не встречал никогда в жизни. Если Джек правильно запомнил, младший княжич Мстислав Заречный смотрел прямо, остро, пробираясь в самую глубину нутра, выворачивая все мысли, мечты и чаяния принца на всеобщее обозрение. Будто бы он знал, чем живёт Джек, знал — и мог дать намного больше.  
  
Во время торжественного вечера в честь гостей Джек старался держаться подальше от хмурых, сбившихся в одном углу северян, чтобы ни при каком условии не столкнуться с Мстиславом. Такого просто так не сдвинешь, он не изнеженный графский сыночек, впадающий в истерику от капель вина на дорогом камзоле.  
  
Прислонившись спиной к колонне, Джек медленно тянул розовое вино, надеясь, что через некоторое время гости совсем разойдутся, оттают, начнут тискать жеманно хихикающих дам, и ему удастся улизнуть незамеченным.  
  
— Его высочество вышел на охоту или сам боится быть пойманным в силки? — Джек едва сдержался, чтобы не отпрыгнуть в стороны, не выхватить тонкий стилет, удачно скрытый удобным кроем парадного мундира.  
  
— Его высочеству нет дела до игр северян, — в тон Мстиславу ответил Джек, не изменив ни позы, ни скучающего выражения лица.  
  
— Вы хотели сказать — северных варваров? — хмыкнул княжич, встав плечом к плечу.  
  
— Я сказал ровно то, что и хотел, — отозвался Джек, со вздохом осушив бокал.  
  
Мстислав окинул его странным нечитаемым взглядом и удалился, чтобы вернуться с двумя бокалами того же самого вина, что пил принц.  
  
— Редко кто решается озвучивать свои мысли, если это может повредить политике, — сказал княжич, протягивая Джеку бокал на тонкой ножке.  
  
— Значит, вы и ваш брат сумасбродны и недальновидны, раз ваше мнение зависит от болтовни пьяного принца.  
  
Джек допил вино, попрощался с задумавшимся гостем, раскланялся с послами и князем и ушёл к себе.  


 

***

  
  
Принц спал беспокойно. Он метался во сне, произносил какие-то невнятные слова и успокоился, только когда Солдат обнял его.  
  
— Что я могу сделать для тебя, мой принц? Как защитить? — спрашивал он, но не получал ответа.  
  
Принц только жался к нему, притягивал к себе и прятал лицо на груди, обтянутой выделанной кожей.  
  
Этой ночью Солдат не решился проверить дворец и навестить северных гостей, хотя и знал о них, и догадывался, что это из-за северян сон принца столь тревожен. Солдат не мог оставить своего принца одного. Не смел.  
  
— Что бы ни случилось, мой принц, — шептал он, — я буду с тобой. Я никогда тебя не оставлю.  


 

***

  
  
Северянин, казалось, преследовал Джека. Куда бы принц ни отправлялся, с кем бы ни разговаривал, там же оказывался и Мстислав. Чаще всего он вежливо здоровался, задавал совершенно бестолковые вопросы о погоде, настроении принца и раскланивался, заметив, если пришёлся не ко двору, но Джек всё равно продолжал ощущать на себе пристальный взгляд внимательных синих глаз.  
  
Мстислав не делал ничего, чтобы доставить неудобства, лишь следовал неслышно, старался наблюдать из тени.  
  
Джек бесился, огрызаясь на любое предложение пообщаться, познакомиться поближе, и банально сбегал. Не привыкший к такому пристальному вниманию принц оторопел, когда однажды утром Клара внесла к нему в опочивальню стопку каких-то мехов.  
  
— Что это? — удивленно спросил он, привставая с постели.  
  
— Дары, — улыбнулась горничная, сгрузив всё в ближайшее кресло.  
  
— От Мстислава?  
  
— А от кого же ещё, Ваше высочество. Вы только посмотрите, красотища какая.  
  
Клара накинула на плечи яркую лисью шкурку, провела ладонью по рыжему меху и закружилась, явно красуясь.  
  
Джек поджал губы. Не нравилось ему происходящее, не готов он был отбиваться от нового ухажёра, да еще после баронета Лейсила и его семейки, решившей, что Джозеф обидел принца и, если извиниться всем многочисленным семейством, то нерадивого родственничка простят и примут обратно, а там, глядишь, и до свадебки будет не далеко. Джек с месяц отбивался от надоедливых Лейсилов, исчерпав весь свой запас вежливых отказов, прямым текстом послав главу семейства, популярно объяснив, за что его сыночек оказался в немилости. А теперь вон и княжича чем-то зацепил.  
  
— Отправь обратно, — повелел Джек, поднимаясь. Потянулся, вытащил из-под одеяла Солдата и поставил его на столике.  
  
— Так какой скандал же будет! — всплеснула руками Клара. — Нельзя же так, Ваше высочество. Совсем вы одичали здесь, в одиночестве сидя. Может, присмотрелись бы к северянину, глядишь и укатили бы к зиме подальше от папеньки.  
  
— Тебя спросить забыл, — огрызнулся Джек, остановившись напротив кресла, поднял песцовую шкурку, погладил, удивляясь мягкости, и не стал возвращать подарок, отдав Кларе ту самую лису, что горничная всё никак не могла отложить в сторону.  
  
Мстислав, явно ободрённый, ринулся в атаку. Теперь Джек мог побыть наедине с самим собой только в собственный апартаментах или же в рабочем кабинете. В остальных других местах княжич будто по волшебству оказывался рядом, брал за руку и не отходил ни на шаг, прожигая взглядом дыру в любом, кто отваживался приблизиться к их паре.  
  
— Что вам от меня нужно? — не выдержал Джек такой старательной осады.  
  
— Заслуженная по праву добыча, — ответил Мстислав, прижавшись губами к ладони Джека.  
  
— И на кого же вы охотитесь, княжич? — буркнул принц, старательно вытирая руку, под насмешливым взглядом синих глаз.  
  
— На самого редкого ясноглазого кота, который не утерял ни зубов, ни хватки, живя в золотой клетке.  
  
А вечером Джеку принесли шкатулку с парными свадебными браслетами.  
  
— С ума сойти, — Джек откинул шкатулку в угол постели. — Нет, ты веришь в это? Он на меня охотится! Как же я устал от всех них, — принц упал на подушки, притянул к себе Солдата, ласково коснулся губами нарисованной маски. — Как же я хочу остаться только с тобой. Пусть во сне, мне всё равно. Забери меня отсюда, сделай куклой, как угодно. Я так люблю тебя…  
  
Вздохнув, Джек привычным движением устроил Солдата на подушке рядом, заботливо укрыл одеялом и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в долгожданный сон.  


 

***

  
  
— Мой принц, — Солдат обнял его, устроил лохматую голову на груди. — Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Маска валялась далеко на полу, и Солдат впервые за много-много лет дышал свободно. Теперь он не боялся рассвета.  
  
Джек завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, обнял тёплое тело, притерся щекой и открыл глаза, стараясь проморгаться, замер на мгновение. В его постели кто-то был.  
  
Рванувшись из объятий, Джек вылетел из постели, подскочил к вороху своей одежды, выхватывая стилет, слепо щурясь в темноте, начал отступать к двери.  
  
— Мой принц, — Солдат плавно поднялся, взмахом руки заставляя зажечься свечи. — Я никогда не причиню тебе никакого вреда, клянусь.  
  
Стилет со звоном выпал из ослабевшей ладони.  
  
Джек смотрел на своего верного Солдата и никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.  
  
— Я сплю? — хрипло прошептал он, медленно приблизился, заглянул в глаза, которые он узнал бы из тысячи, несмотря на то, что видел их лишь нарисованными на кукольном лице. Коснулся ладонью щеки, проследил линию челюсти. — Какой хороший сон. Надеюсь, я смогу его запомнить.  
  
— Ты не спишь, — Солдат легко опустил ладони ему на плечи. — Я здесь, с тобой. Ты снял с меня заклятие, и теперь я буду с тобой, пока ты меня не прогонишь, мой принц. Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Ноги Джека подогнулись, он что было сил схватился за странный мундир своего Солдата, чтобы не устоять, не осесть на пол.  
  
— Как так? Ты же… просто игрушка?  
  
У него в голове никак не могла уложиться происходящее. Метнувшись к постели, Джек откинул одеяло и развернулся, не найдя ничего и никого на подушке.  
  
— Ты живой. Господи боже, ты живой.  
  
Джек не чувствовал, как дрожат его губы, а по щекам катятся крупные градины слёз, не замечал, с какой силой стиснул край одеяла, во все глаза разглядывая стоящего перед ним мужчину, впервые видя его лицо, не скрытое чёрной маской.  
  
— Я был под заклятьем все эти годы, — сказал Солдат. — Когда-то давно я оказался во власти колдуна… его звали Арним Зола, он жил за океаном. Я служил ему, а он, — Солдат протянул вперед металлическую руку, — сделал это. Однажды он послал меня убить твоего прадеда, Абадона. Но тот оказался сильнее и заклял меня, так что я мог пробуждаться, только если ты позовешь меня на помощь. Утром я снова становился игрушкой. Но ты полюбил меня, и твоя любовь сняла заклятье. — Солдат помолчал, глядя на принца. — Далеко на западе тебя ждет твое наследство — замок твоего прадеда. Я знаю, как туда войти. Сейчас замок скрыт, но он твой, мой принц.  
  
Джек забрался на постель, подтянул ноги к груди.  
  
— Так это всё ты? — спросил он, сам уже зная ответ.  
  
В голове было тесно от мыслей. Джека не особо волновал замок Абадона, разве как возможность сбежать от отца и его вечных попыток продать сына подороже. Джек не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что давно на словах повенчан с Мстиславом и дело осталось за формальностью — согласием самого Джека, которое, в прочем, никого особо и не волновало.  
  
— Отведёшь ты меня в замок, и?.. Что дальше?  
  
— Дальше все будет только так, как ты захочешь и решишь, мой принц. Я уничтожу всех, кто тебе мешает, если ты этого пожелаешь, — Солдат присел на край кровати и взял руку принца в свои. — Никто не имеет права указывать тебе, как жить. — Он помолчал и добавил: — И я не имею. Я сделаю все, что ты прикажешь.  
  
Джек вздохнул, погладив большим пальцем живую ладонь Солдата.  
  
— Зовут-то тебя как, благодетель? И чего сам ты хочешь для себя?  
  
Солдат задумался.  
  
— Когда-то, очень давно, меня звали Баки, — сказал он. — Но уже десятилетия никто не звал меня этим именем. Чего я хочу? Быть рядом с тобой. Быть тебе опорой, поддержкой и защитой. Любить тебя и оберегать, мой принц.  
  
— Баки, — повторил Джек, улыбнулся.  
  
Он не совсем ещё понимал, что происходит. Рядом с ним на его постели сидел самый желанный человек на свете — именно живой человек, а не искусно сработанная неведомым мастером игрушка — говорил, что любит и сделает все, чтобы Джеку было хорошо.  
  
Джек потряс головой, ущипнул сам себя за бедро, желая и одновременно боясь проснуться.  
  
— Не сон, — прошептал он, глядя как наливается краснотой кожа. — Господи, не сон!  
  
Он подскочил на месте, замер, глянув на Баки, и прижался к его груди, повалив поверх одеял, счастливо смеясь, целуя, куда мог дотянуться.  
  
Шкатулка со свадебными браслетами княжича Мстислава, скатившись с постели, упала на пол.  
  
Они любили друг друга всю долгую осеннюю ночь, а под утро, когда свечи почти догорели, Баки, баюкая на своей обнаженной груди голову принца, спросил:  
  
— Ты хочешь поехать в замок своего прадеда? Вступить в права наследования? Над теми землями король Сайлас не властен. Над тобой больше не будет хозяина. Никто не сможет приказать тебе.  
  
— А ты? — Джек приподнялся, опираясь ладонями на грудь Баки, заглянул в глаза. — Ты будешь со мной, мой верный Солдат?  
  
— Я всегда буду с тобой, — твердо пообещал Баки. — Пока ты не прогонишь меня. Но даже если прогонишь, я буду оберегать тебя изо всех своих сил, мой принц.  
  
— Даже не надейся так легко от меня отделаться, — счастливо выдохнул Джек, сворачиваясь клубком на груди Баки.  
  
И пусть скоро должна прийти Клара с завтраком и свежими вещами, Мстислав вместе с Сайласом, скорее всего, ждут, что Джек выйдет на приём в браслетах. Самому Джеку было определенным образом наплевать. Вот оно — его счастье, обнимает, прижимая к груди, говорит о дурном, совершенно не меняясь в лице, а он и рад, принц Джонатан Бенджамин совершенно по-дурацки счастлив, как в тех ужасно слащавых книжках, которые так любит королева.  
  
Сейчас они поднимутся, соберут всё необходимое в дорогу и уедут в рассвет, ни с кем не прощаясь, а потом Джек, может, сидя в объятиях своего Солдата, и сам напишет книжку о том, как принц полюбил игрушку, превозмог колдовство старого мага и жил дальше долго и счастливо с самым важным человеком на свете.  
  
Только в этой книге не будет ни слова неправды.


End file.
